Amor Radiante
by AriSkyYuki
Summary: Un amor que nace en un dia de verano caluroso con un sol radiante, un amor radiante LECTORA X REBORN ADULTO
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Radiante**

Es un one-shot

Para las admiradoras y fanaticas de este personaje ^^ :3 :3

LectoraxReborn Adulto

ADVERTENCIA: tiene escena de sexo explicito o puede implícito, mejor dejo que lo lean, pero advierto si lo soportas y tienes mente abierta… puedes leerlo, sino no lo leas….

BAJO ADEVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO

[NL] NOMBRE DE LECTORA

[C/O] COLOR DE OJOS

[C/C] COLOR DE CABELLO

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a la fabulosa Akira Amano

...

…

En la ciudad de Namimori, en una casa te encontrabas en tu recamara sentada con un short puesto y una blusa holgada color rosa mexicano, ese dia hacia mucho calor, era verano y obvio que te encontrabas descansando muy plácidamente en tu cama mientras tus largos cabellos [C/C] que caian sobre tus pechos, que no eran grandes pero te hacían ver como una chica muy atractiva, pero lo que a cualquiera le hacia que callera enamorado de ti eran esos hermosos ojos [C/Ojos]. Te encontrabas tan cansada después de haber hecho toda tu tarea con anticipación al regreso de las vacaciones de verano, que con el calor caíste rendida y empezaste a dormitar. Estabas muy feliz de estar sola en la casa, los niños habían salido con su mama al parque a jugar ya que habían actividades para ellos y Reborn no se encontraba en ese lugar por lo que podías descansar muy tranquila, aunque no podías negar que extrañabas a tu tutor, es decir, después de la batalla de los arcobalenos y el hecho de que Reborn te dijo que como ya habias logrado ser excelente en tus habilidades demostrándolo en la batalla de los arcobalenos, ya no hacia falta que se quedara. Era verdad que la casa se sentía algo vacia sin su presencia, pero bueno, que podías hacer.

Mientras dormías plácidamente en tu cama, una sombra entraba por la ventana de tu recamara, esta sombra era muy alta y aunque no se le veía su cara se podía presenciar un sombrero negro con algo que estaba sobre dicho sombrero; como aun no conseguía el sueño, sentiste raro el hecho de que la luz del sol que iluminara tu recamara no iluminara tanto como querías, asi que abriste los ojos y cuando viste aquella sombra reaccionaste algo asustada.

**- HIAAAAAA! –** gritaste tan fuerte que se escucho por todo Namimori, todo Japon, todo el mundo, lo que ocurriera primero. Como te pusiste a la defensiva, empezaste a lanzarle al extraño almohadas, lámpara, libros, todo lo que tuvieras a tu alcance

**- Que manera de recibir a la gente [NL] –** dijo cierta voz muy conocida mientras te acercabas mas debajo de donde el sol iluminaba para que la reconocieras.

**- Eh? –** decías algo sorprendida de ver que esa persona lo conocias **- REBORN! –**reacionaste muy feliz.

Lo reconociste pues después de la batalla de los representantes, cuando lo viste por primera vez en su forma adulta, te sorprendió mucho y estuviste feliz de que por lo menos por un dia Reborn pudo volver a tener su apariencia.

**- Si que eres demasiado despistada –** el Hitman tenia una sonrisa de verte de nuevo, no cabia duda de que le fascinaba verte.

Para Reborn, eras la mejor alumna que habia tenido y de cierta manera, no lo mostraba ante nadie, pero cuando te conoció se sintió muy atraído por ti, pero conforme pasaban los días se enamoro perdidamente de [NL] se le hacia una chica muy dulce, con carácter pero siempre ponía el bienestar de los demás sobre el de ella. Pero aun asi en ese momento no podía

La siguiente acción dejo perplejo al famoso Hitman, te habias acercado o mas bien habias corrido hacia el abrazandolo rodeando tus brazos alrededor de su ancha espalda, el Hitman solo podía sentir tu respiración agitada, sentir esos hermosos pechos, poder sentir la pequeña y frágil respiración que tenias mientras lo abrazabas, estabas muy feliz de volverlo a ver. No podía negar que estaba loco por su estudiante, cuando estuvo la pelea contra Mukuro, el hecho de que el dijera "quiero apoderarme de tu cuerpo", sabia perfectamente que lo decía en el doble sentido de la palabra, cuando tus guardianes se juntaban mucho contigo, siempre los alejaba diciéndoles que debían de hacer mas entrenamiento. Reborn tenia deseos de hacerte suya, de hacer el amor contigo, siempre tuvo a muchas mujeres con las que salía, pero ninguna le habia robado el corazón tanto como lo hiso [NL], pues eras totalmente diferente a las demás mujeres, pero debía mantener su autocontrol. Después del abrazo, empezaste, actuando como niña le ofreciste café espresso como bienvenida, ya que querías saber como le habia ido en su viaje.

Regresaste con una charola donde venia con un vaso de limonada con hielo y un espresso, las dejaste en la mesa de tu recamara y le ofreciste el café al sicario. Reborn tomaba de su café mientras te veía bajo su fedora negra, esa hermosa piel, esos hermosos ojos, esos labios bien carnosos; se desconcentro tanto que le cayo algo de café en su traje negro, pero solo en la parte de arriba por lo que te acercaste mucho a el para saber si estaba bien.

**- Reborn! estas bien? –** preguntaste, estabas preocupada por el hecho de que pudo haberse quemado.

Te acercaste al sicario sentándote enfrente de el mientras con un pañuelo húmedo empezabas a limpiarle la ropa, Reborn solo podía bufar muy bajo ocultando su cara bajo su fedora, estaba llegando a su limite, pero debía resistir, es decir podía aguantar. Pero todo se fue al inodoro cuando te acercaste mas a su cara hacia el para ver si no le habia caído en la cara, se acabo. Reborn te jalo con un brazo mientras pegaba sus labios en los tuyos, quería sentir esos hermosos labios que tenias.

**- Re..Reborn…agh –** gemias sintiendo como sus manos masajeaban demasiado fuerte tus senos por encima de la ropa.

Grave error cometiste, pues te diste cuenta y quisiste ocultarlo, pero no se pudo, pues Reborn se le formo una sonrisa divertida, solo podías seguir gimiendo mientras Reborn te besaba demasiado el cuello y te dejaba marcas mostrando que el era el único en tu vida. Reborn empezó a subirte la blusa hasta que te la quito dejándo ver tus senos, querías cubrirte con tus brazos, pero el no te lo permitió ya que te llevo hacia la cama cargándote al estilo nupcial, tratabas de safarte pero el no te lo permitió.

**- Reborn –** empezaste a decir **- ¿Qué haces? Por favor bajame -** te cubriste la cara con las manos.

**- Después de excitarme de esa forma –** decía mientras te ponía sobre la cama** - que no te habia enseñado a no ser tan directa. – **decía mientras se ponía sobre ti viéndote con dulcura y deseo, solo como sabia hacer el sicario en el cual esa mirada podía dejar babeando a cualquier mujer.

**- Reborn –** empezabas a decirle **– No bromees, esto no es gracioso, por favor –** tu lo querías mucho, lo respetabas, pero aun no podias carburar bien de que el se portara asi.

**- No bromeo –** te dijo con una mirada feliz **- [NL], te he deseado por mucho… yo…. TE AMO**

**- Que dijiste? –** fue lo único que dijiste, no podias creer que el te dijera eso.

Con un hábil movimiento, con una sola mano te amarro las manos en la cabecera de tu cama con su corbata, no podias dejar de ver ese pedazo de pecho descubierto cuando se quito su corbata, no podias negar que era un hombre bastante atractivo, ese pecho bien formado y no podias negar que Reborn en su formas adulta era demasiado sexy. Reborn comenzó a masajearte de nuevo los senos mientras te besaba los labios, podias sentir que sus besos eran muy calidos, suaves y mojados, querías hablar, pero te metió su lengua haciendo que también le correspondieras. Era extraño, respetabas mucho a Reborn pero nunca lo habías visto que de verdad Reborn fuera asi, de cierta forma, ese hermoso sentimiento empezó a nacer; se separo un poco de ti mientras te seguía viendo a los ojos.

**- [NL], Te amo **– te decía mientras te besaba la mano de forma seductora lo que le fascino mas al ver que tenias la cara toda roja.

**- Reborn -** empezaste a decir mientras lo veias a los ojos **- yo…. Yo también TE AMO–** la verdad no supiste porque pero algo te decía que el era un hombre dulce y el adecuado

**- [NL], -** te decía mientras te acariciaba los muslos sintiéndote temblar de placer** – Si que eres virgen –** esto lo dijo con sus sonrisas seductoras y cuando siempre tiene planeado algo "malévolo".

**- Qu…Que! Pervetido!**

Era lo único que quería escuchar Reborn, asi que te empezó a desabrochar el short dejándote en ropa interior mientras el se quitaba su camisa, al ver su pecho descubierto, te sonrojaste tanto que tu cara se pdia haber confundido con un semáforo o peor, con un jitomate; esta reacción tuya le excita mas a Reborn asi que con una mano te empezó a quitar el sosten dejando ver tus pechos, se acerco a besarlos mientras tu solo podias seguir gimiendo de placer. Reborn comenzó a acariciar tus muslos hasta que llego a tu virginidad y empezó a quitarte tus pantaletas para dejarte completamente desnuda.

Reborn solo tenia descubierto su pecho bien marcado, estaba descalso y solo tenia puesto sus pantalones negros que lo hacían ver tan sexy, se te acerco a darte un beso profundo y dulce en los labios, no te podias resistir. Reborn con una mano en un movimiento agil te quito la corbata que te amarraba tus manos y las puso alrededor de su cuello. No podias dejar de sentirte feliz con el, empezaste a jugar con sus patillas, cuando lo conociste te fascinaron sus patillas ya que se hacían muy interesantes.

**- Re..Reborn..agh..ah! –** gemias de puro placer ya que empezó a meter sus dedos dentro de tu virginidad para lubricarte _**– AGH! –**_ gritaste mas fuerte mientras el movia sus dedos como tijeras dentro de tu virginidad y después seco sus dos dedos.

Reborn solo pudo lamer sus dedos viéndote de manera seductora

_**- NO LO LAMAS! –**_ le dijiste mientras tratabas de quitarle

El no te hiso caso, solo agarro tu mano y la beso con dulcura mientras te veía a lo ojos – No me importa, hago lo que me apetece – te decía mientras te rebaba otro beso y tu lo correpondias y el te metia su lengua para saborearte con pasión.

Reborn te recostó lentamente y te empezó a abrir las piernas lentamente y se puso entre tus piernas, se desabrocho el cierre de su pantalón para sacar su miembro erecto; se empezó a acercar a ti lentamente, tu solo podias agarrarte de las sabanas por el dolor y el placer que sentías. Reborn no espero y de un jalon entro completamente en ti, tu solo apretaste tus labios para no gritar, espero para que estuvieras relajada y solo pusiste tus piernas alrededor de su cintura invitándolo a continuar.

**- Agh,,..mgh..aghgh…ah!, ah! -** gemias de placer ya que se habia ido el dolor.

**- Ggh…..-** bufo levemente Reborn .

Estaba dándote unas fuertes embestidas pero lentas, estaban llegando al orgasmo, te habías corrido toda, Reborn se acerca a tu oído y te susurra que eras muy apasionada, tu le dijiste que era un pervetido pero el solo te volvió a callar con otro beso, y empezó de nuevo a moverse rápido teniéndote pegada a el, los dos lograron llegar al orgamos cayendo rendidos. Te acercaste a Reborn mientras el te abrazaba, te pusiste sobre su pecho mientras el te abrazaba mas y te daba otro beso, pero de nuevo, aprovechando que estabas arriba de el, comenzó otro vavien y volvió a hacerte el amor.

Habian pasado una hora y media, te levantaste algo adolorida mientras te dirigias al baño, querías darte una ducha, entraste y empezaste a preparar la bañera, querías estar en el yacusi ya que asi podias descansar mejor. Te dejaste la bata blanca que tenias en tu baño para cubrirte; pero lo que no esperabas era que unas manos muy calidas que reconocías te empezaron a abrazar y una de esas manos comenzó a masajear de nuevo tus senos y de un jalon de te volteo y los dos calleron en un profundo beso. Ambos se metieron lentamente en la bañera y los dos comenzaron a darse besos llenos de pasión mientras "de nuevo" Reborn empezó otra vez a entrar en ti.

Habian pasado dos horas y media desde que Reborn te hiso el amor, no lo podias negar en verdad tal vez podias enamorarte de Reborn, te daba algo de verguenza recordar de que tu y Reborn tuvieron sexo pero de cierta forma te dio ternura saber que Reborn te mostro un lado suave que nunca conociste, de cierta forma cuando el te entreno para ser la decima de la familia vongola, nunca lo habías visto comportarse tan seductor contigo.

Bajaste a la sala ya que tenias sed y detrás de ti venia Reborn como si nada, tu solo tenias una gota enorme en la cabeza de ver como era posible que no estuviera agotado, en ese momento viste llegar a Nana con los niños, mientras los niños corrian al jardín, te acercaste a Nana a saludarla y ayudarle con lo que tenia en la mano.

**- Hola okasa –** decias mientras te acercabas a la sala y te acercabas al sillón.

**- Hola! ^^…..Que te pasa [NL], porque caminas chueco –** te decía mientras te veía sentándote en el sillón.

**- Es que…-** te sonrojaste un poco, no sabias que decir, osea decirle _"que crees oka-san, acabo de tener sexo con Reborn"._

Reborn se acerco a ti y te cargo teniéndote en sus brazos.

**- Nana-san –** decía Reborn teniéndote cargada **- [NL] ya es mia.**

**- KYAAAAh! –** Nana grito de la emoción con unos ojos llenos de alegría – te la encargo!

**- La cuidare –** no lo notaste, pero debajo de la fedora de Reborn habia una sonrisa de esas cuando tiene algo planeado.

**- Me gusta alguien como tu para [NL], cuidala!**

**- QUE?! **– ahora no podias pensar que de verdad podias estar con alguien como Reborn, no sabia lo que era ser discreto con ese tipo de cosas, te daba verguenza

Ibas a decir algo mas cuando Reborn le pidió a Nana que faltaba jabon por lo que ella de nuevo se llevo a los niños a la calle, mientras que Reborn te llevaba a tu recamara y otra vez los dos comenzaron a tener su momento de pasión. Correccion, no podrías ni en un millón de años estar con alguien que no sabe lo que es la discreción.

**- No tiene nada de malo –** te decía sabiendo lo que habías pensado **– demuestra que eres mia**

OFICIAL! Reborn era el peor hombre de todos, no sabia lo que era discrecacion, era un hombre sádico, sínico, sarcástico, engreído, guapo, sexy. ESTO NO SIGNIFICABA QUE ROBO TU CORAZON! ESO no!

…

….

Que les pareció ^^ …. A mi me guto :3

¿Quieren que lo deje como one-shot o prefieren que continue con capítulos?

Avísenme

Gracias por haberlo leído y gracias a los fans de esta famosa serie


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ^^ ..

Bueno, hare caso a los reviews que me dejaron y que me mandaron y hare otro capitulo

KHR no me pertence ni sus personajes, solo a Akira Amano, si hubiera sido mio, además de la acción que tiene el anime, le hubiera agregado algo de shonen-ai o tal vez un yaoi pero leve. ^^

….

…

Capitulo 2

Despertabas algo cansada, abrias apenas tus ojos, la luz del sol iluminaba muy bonito tu habitación, te sentías algo adolorida, pero pensabas que lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior solo fue un sueño, era imposible que el mejor hitman de todos los tiempos y el mas GUAPO pudiera haber hecho el amor contigo…. GENIAL! Habías tenido un sueño húmedo con tu ex tutor, tu rostro se tiño de un rojo, pensabas que era imposible enamorarse de alguien como el y lo peor de todo entregarle tu virginidad a ese sujeto espartano, sádico, sexy, fuerte…. UN MOMENTO!, en que pensabas, te decias mentalmente que era imposible. Apenas te levantaste de tu cama y apenas pusiste un pie fuera de tu cama y caíste de frente, trataste de levantarte, pero no podias, estabas muy adolorida y como si hubieras tenido un flashazo te paso esto por la mente….5…4….3…2…1…..NO LO PODIAS CREER!, entonces no fue un sueño… habías tenido sexo con Reborn, muy placentero, aun recordabas como solo estabas gimiendo de placer.

**- No, eso….. oh por dios –** decias toda sonrojada de recordar como habías hecho el amor con Reborn **– Nah, es imposible –** te decias mentalmente, pensabas que tal vez eso solo fue como un amor radiante, por un dia caluroso de verano.

Perfectamente sabias la fama de que Reborn habia tenido muchas amantes antes de la maldición y antes de conocerte, seria extraño que de verdad el te amara, pero fue hermoso y dulce haber tenido tu primera vez con Reborn, no no no, no podias amarlo, era un sádico, sínico, egocéntrico, esas eran características que no te gustaban.

Trataste de levantarte, algo adolorida te acercaste al baño para ducharte, se te hiso extraño no verlo en tus casa… no era que quisieras que el estuviera ahí, es solo que te sorprendiste ya que el dia anterior estuvo muy insistente. Te bañaste y bajaste a desayunar, lo bueno es que estabas en vacaciones de verano Nana, tu mama estaba preparando el desayuno mientras que I pin y Lambo (de nuevo) peleaban por la comida y Fuuta estaba ayudando a Nana en llevar el desayuno en la mesa.

**- Hola [NL] –**decia Nana mientras te ponía tu desayuno en tu lugar **- ¿Qué tal, como dormiste?**

**- Eh?... oh! Bien oka-san –** le dijiste mientras te sentabas **– por cierto, feliz cumpleaños! ^^**

**- Muchas gracias [NL] ^^**

**- Feliz cumpleaños mama-san!**

**- Gracias pequeños!**

**- Ehm, oka-san, donde esta Reborn**

**- Oh! ^^, el salió –** continuo Nana mientras le limpiaba la cara a Lambo e I pin**- la verdad no se a donde, pero supongo que no tardara en regresar.**

**- Ya veo –** fue lo único que dijiste

Después de desayunar, le dijiste a tu mama que irias al centro a comprar unas cosas, querías aprovechar al máximo tus vacaciones de verano. Habían pasado tres años desde que conociste a Reborn, a tus guardianes, que te enteraste de que eras la heredera de Vongola y que estarías en tu primer año de universidad. Wao, si que los años habían pasado volando, de verdad estabas sorprendida, hace unas semanas que habías hecho tu examen de admisión a una universidad en el cual siempre hay estudiantes de intercambio; no podias negar que ibas a extrañas mucho a tus amigos ya que (según tu percepción) no los volverias a ver y solo cuando tuvieran algo de tiempo, podrían hablar, pero bueno, no pasaba nada malo, no habia nada malo asi te podrías mantener lejos de Reborn. Sabias que lo que habia pasado el dia de ayer fue solo por lo del calor, y que jamás volveria a pasar, de cierta forma te llego un dolor en el pecho pero sabias que eso era pasajero.

**- Si claro como no –** empezaste a hablar contigo misma mientras caminabas al parque de diversiones después de haber ido de **compras – Reborn no esta enamorado de mi ni yo de el, a lo mejor físicamente a lo mejor puedo atraerle, pero es imposible que me ame.**

Aun te costaba trabajo creer lo que el sicario hitman te habia dicho el dia anterior, en fin ibas directo al parque de diversiones y fuiste a la oficina de objetos para dejarlo temporalmente para que no se te perdiera, te subiste a todos los juegos que pudiste, comiste hasta el cansancio, lo disfrutabas mucho. Estaba anocheciendo, te acercaste a una parte apartada del parque, observabas con dulzura el anochecer, esos días te fascinaban mucho y se te hacían románticos. En eso volteaste a ver a una pareja que se encontraba en la playa (no se si Namimori este cerca de costa pero yo le invente la playa para que no haya confusiones) dándose besos, pero después lo que viste te dejo sin habla….. estaban empezando a tener sexo casi a medio publico, no cabe duda que los adolescentes de ahora son mas descarados. No supiste porque, pero de repente te vino a la cabeza en el momento que tu y el tuvieron sexo en tu recamara y tu cara se puso tan roja que muchos hubieran dicho que te quedaste mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Antes de regresar a casa, fuiste a una florería ya que esa dia era el cumpleaños de tu mama y como no habías tenido su regalo fuiste a comprarle un ramo de tulipanes rojos. Regresaste a la casa, ya era de noche, desde afuera de tu casa viste que todo estaba apagado, supusiste que a lo mejor tu oka-san habia salido con los niños o que a lo mejor tu papa se la habia llevado, en fin entraste, apretaste el interruptor y lo que viste te dejo atónita…. Habían petalos de rosas rojas y de tulipanes rojos en el suelo, no supiste porque asi que seguiste ese camino y si el hecho de ver el camino de flores te dejo perpleja, lo que viste después te dejo mas atónita, muda, sin palabras.

**- [NL], veo que hoy vienes romantica – **te decía ya que venias vestida con una falda a la altura de tus rodillas de color rosa, tenias puesta una blusa de manga corta de botones color crema, solo estabas peinada con una sencilla coleta pero por tu cara caian unos mechones de cabello lo que encendio mas al ex arcobaleno.

Estabas sin habla mientras dejaste caer el ramo de flores, ¿Por qué?, sencillo, en el sillón estaba Reborn sentado tomando una ligera copa de vino espumoso, tenia descubierto su pecho y solo traia puesto sus pantalones sin sus zapatos y su fedora. Reborn tenia una sonrisa que te provoco un escalofríos, ya que solo se te quedo viendo mientras solo tocaba sus patillas rizadas.

**- Veo que ahora te pusiste mas apasionada –** te decía mientras se te quedaba viendo y agarro un tulipán rojo del suelo **– sabias que los tulipanes rojos representan la pasion y el deseo sexual?**

Antes de que pudieras decir algo, Reborn se levanto del sillón y con un rápido movimiento te jalo hacia el y te sento sobre sus piernas, tu solo pudiste hacer un gritito.

**- Re….Reborn -** ibas a quejarte pero el te callo con un beso.

Querías protestar pero Reborn aprovecho que abriste tus labios para meter su lengua y poder saborearte, en verdad le enloquecías, tu solo podias hacer unos gemiditos de placer por aquel beso. Reborn te empezó a desabrochar tu blusa de botones para dejar descubierto tus senos siendo cubiertos con tu brasier. Con una mano te empezó a sostener de la cintura y con otra mano la metió dentro de tu sosten masajenado tu seno, sacándote unos gemidos de placer, los estaba agarrando con firmeza mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

**- Si que eres sensible -** te decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras agarraba con mas firmeza tu seno.

**- Que… perver…! -** no te dejo continuar porque te volvió a besar en los labios

Reborn masajeaba tus senos con mucha pasión, de manera involuntaria pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Reborn con la misma mano que masajeaba tu seno comenzó a meterla en tu entrepierna lo que hiso que te arquearas un poco, pero después reaccionaste, no querías dejarte llevar por la pasión del momento, sabias que si tenían sexo, estarías involucrándote demasiado, sabias que el tenia fama de haber tenido a muchas amantes antes de su maldición y después de su maldición, no querías ser otra mas para luego que te abandonara.

**- Reborn –** ibas decirle que no bromeara, que si era una broma, se estaba pasando de la raya, no querías que estuviera jugando.

**- Escuchame, te amo, eres mia, nunca bromeo –** te dijo, adivino tus pensamientos **– (una sonrisa típicas de el que no deja ver lo que piensa se le formo en la cara) eres predecible – **luego se te quedo viendo con una sonrisa endemoniada lo que te provoco un escalofríos.

Esperabas que de nuevo Reborn volviera a hacerte el amor como el dia de ayer, pero en vez de eso te beso la mano con dulcura, como todo hombre que era y solo te abrazo muy fuerte - Yo no juego con este tipo de cosas.

**- Reborn, es enserio, si es una broma solo dila -** trataste de su agarre, pero fuiste detenida por su fuerte brazo.

**- [NL], ti amo mi amata dea (te amo mi adorada diosa), **

**- De verdad verdad me amas?**

Reborn sabiendo que podias ver la verdad a través de los ojos de la gente te sostuvo la mirada, tu solo pudiste verlo con amor, de verdad Reborn, era el mejor hombre que hallas conocido, le mostraste de esas dulces y hermosas sonrisas que a Reborn le gusta y que le excitan ver pero después se te quedo viendo con una mirada que te hiso pensar _"porque tuve que sonreírle asi"_ **- creiste que se me habia olvidado**

Por la adrenalina, lograste zafarte de Reborn y retrocediste mientras el te veía con deseo, tu solo retrocedías tapándote la parte de arriba de tu cuerpo, te daba mucha vergüenza ya que no traias puesto tu sosten, pero Reborn fue mas rápido que tu y te cargo de cómo si fueras un costal de papas, no te gusto pero era mejor que ser cargada como princesa. Aun asi batallabas porque sabias que si llegaban a tu habitación, tu y Reborn solos, podía pasar una cosa…. Sexo desenfrenado en el que no podrías ni levantarte.

Al subir las escaleras, Reborn con una mano mientras te cargaba, con la otra cerro la puerta con llave; se acerco a tu cama y te deposito ahí, con una mano te agarro tus dos manos mientras con la otra comenzó a meter sus dedos en tu entrada, solo podias cerrar la boca para evitar que salieran gemidos de placer.

**- Quiero oírte, me fascina escucharte –** te decía cerca de tu oído mientras lamio tu lóbulo.

**- Reborn! Eres un pervertido! **– le gritaste muy fuerte, podias estar tranquila el hecho de que las ventanas y puertas de tu casa estuvieran cerradas.

Reborn te callo con otro beso y tu solo le correspondiste, te solto tus brazos y los pusiste sobre su hermoso cabello negro, acariciabas su cabello y lo que hiciste después, dejo complacido a Reborn, arqueaste tus caderas invitándolo a que te hiciera el amor. Reborn no soporto mas y se desabrocho un poco el pantalón para poder sacar su pene erecto de un solo movimiento entro en ti y solo pudiste gritar de placer **– Gyaa! -** y dolor, a pesar de que el dia de ayer le entregaste tu virginidad a Reborn, aun asi te dolia, el sabiendo eso espero a que te relajaras y en ese momento pusiste tus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo invitándolo, Reborn con una sonrisa y gustoso empezó a mecerse mientras te salian gemidos de placer. Reborn también solto unos gruñidos de placer, empezó las embestidas mas fuertes mientras comenzaba a chupar tus senos y luego a lamer con lujuria tus pezones.

**- Agh.. agh…agh!** - solo estabas gimiendo mas fuerte, sentías que estabas a punto de llegar al climax **- Reb… Reborn, por favor…. Cre…creo que me….voy….a**

**- Tranquila …..tsk –** decía Reborn mientras seguía moviéndose en tu interior, de verdad le fascinabas, quería tocar en ese punto exacto tuyo

**- AGHHH! –** gemiste de placer y te viniste, estabas exhausta

Bingo,pensó Reborn, el también estaba a punto y en eso se vino dentro de ti, estaba feliz, de poder sentirte, le excitaba mas.

**- Reborn..agg… estoy cansada –** le dijiste mentras tratabas de cerrar los ojos de los cansada que estabas

**- [NL] –** te dijo mientras te dio un beso en la frente **– no hemos terminado –** ahora se veía con una sonrisa

**- QUE?!, de qu…que hablas –** empezaste a reir un poco

**- Te dije que no dormirías esta noche –** te dijo viéndote con una sonrisa que te hiso reir de nervios.

….

…

_**Omake**_

Al dia siguiente,

Despertaste algo cansada, de hecho, demasiado cansada, de nuevo creiste que habías vuelto a soñar, asi que pensaste en levantarte, pero en eso sentiste un ligero dolor, y es que sentiste que alguien estaba dentro de ti y te estaba abrazando en unos brazos fuertes, cuando abriste mejor los ojos viste que Reborn se te estaba viendo con unos ojos negros profundos como la noche mientras te sonreía, igula le regresaste la sonrisa timida, pero en eso caíste en la cuanta,…ESTABAS DESNUDA!, asi que le dijiste que te dejara taparte bien mientras tratabas de agarrar mas sabana para cubrirte pero te lo impidió dándote otro beso mas profundo; podias ver que de verdad amabas a Reborn, que era alguien que si era muy dulce; nada malo podía pasar teniendo de amante a Reborn.

Despues de haberse dado un baño los dos, bajaron los dos a la sala para poder ir a desayunar, claro que Reborn te ayudo a bajar ya que si ibas por tu cuenta caerías de boca, llegaron a la cocina y viste a Nana.

**- Hola buenos días [NL] –** te saludo Nana y después te quiso preguntar algo **- por cierto, el dia de ayer vi un monton de petalos de flores en le piso y después escuche un grito, no sabes de donde fue?**

**- Eh….pues ….-** pensabas que tu dia no podía empeorar, bueno quizás ese dia no estarías tan avergonzada.

**- Kawaiii! –** fue lo único que dijo **– QUE HERMOSO!**

**- NO! Oka-san…. Reborn di algo –** volteaste a ver al sicario pero viste que se encontraba en la puerta que daba para el jardín y en un rápido movimiento desapareció dejándote una carta que decía:

_Tengo que ir a un "trabajo", pero la noche anterior fue muy EXCITANTE, si que eres apasionada._

_Reborn_

Corrección, ni en un millón de años estarías con alguien lo que no sabe sobre la discreción, Reborn sabia que te daba mucha vergüenza cada vez que habían hecho el amor y con su silencio Nana supo que tu y Reborn habia tenido su momento de romance.

NO SIGNIFICABA QUE DE VERDAD PODIAS CONFIAR EN EL, NO ROBO TU CORAZON, TE DEJASTE LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO! NO ERA AMOR! SENTISTE MUCHO ENOJO POR EL!

….

….

FIN?

…..

…..

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, **_

_**Lo dejo asi? O pongo mas capítulos **_

_**Pónganme mas reviews please, por favor ^^ y los amare :) ^^**_

_**Si no les gusto el capitulo díganlo en un review y lo borro y lo dejo como one shot o ustedes me dicen como hago este fic ^^**_

_**Bye bye**_


	3. Chapter 3 Luna Radiante

Bueno pues, hola de nuevo, ^^

Voy a hacerles caso respecto a agregar otro capitulo bueno les dire que este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, lo escribia no me gustaba y borraba además de que la trama se perdia mucho.

Van a aparecer los guardianes de la decima generación para que tenga sentido los celos de Reborn….. puede ser un allxLectora, sin embargo recuerden que la pareja principal, protagonica son ustedes mis lectoras con Reborn adulto.

Espero que de verdad sea de su agrado, hago lo mejor que puedo, espero muchos reviews .

Keyci chapter 2 . 6h ago

Me encanto esta muy hermoso has otro con mas caps de Reborn

nancyclaudinec chapter 2 . 8h ago

Yo piido mas capítulos esta súper buenisimo... ahh pido un capi de reborn celoso plis...conti...

AgathaxB chapter 2 . 20h ago

Esos jóvenes 0: en la playa por deeeeos xD, me gustó mucho :33, Nana me encantó xD y ese Reborn pervertido :v n.n esperaré el siguiente capítulo n.n  
Ciao! n.n

sheblunar chapter 2 . 20h ago

aww que pervertido Reborn se ve que tiene buena trama deberias seguir continuandolo como una historia esa es mi opinion.

Keyci: ya que me lo piden, pondré otro capitulo

Nancyclaudinec: en este capitulo creo que tal vez ponga celoso a Reborn, aun no lo se, pero es probable

AgathaxB: Gracias por apreciar mi fic se los agardesco mucho, es el cuarto fic que hago

Sheblunar: la verdad no se si continuarlo como una larga historia, sin embargo no se depende de lo que ustedes mis lectoras digan…. Tal vez el fic sea algo corto con 4 capitulos, pero depende de lo que ustedes me digan y conforme vaya desarrollándose.

….

….

…..

Capitulo 3 Luna Radiante

Era un dia radiante como para salir a comer un helado, ya estaban a punto de acabar las vacaciones de verano, si que estabas emocionada por entrar a la universidad, escogiste la universidad de Tokyo, sabias que no tenias malas calificaciones, sin embargo el examen no era fácil, aun asi aun tenias bastante tiempo para obtener algo de dinero antes de que te fueras a Tokyo a estudiar en esa universidad y te fueras a vivir por alla. Bajaste a desayunar, el desayuno estaba listo, viste en la mesa a Fuuta, I pin y Lambo desayunando, los mas pequeños de 8 años como siempre discutiendo pero sabias que se llevaban muy bien, a Fuuta (12 años) con su libro de rankings.

**- Hola oka-san –** saludaste mientras te acercabas a la mesa para poder desayunar.

**- Buenos días [NL], descansaste bien? **

**- Si, claro oka-san -** le dijiste sonriente **- por cierto…**

**- Donde esta Reborn? ^^… bueno pues hace una semana salió porque tenia que hacer un trabajo… pero tranquila el no te ha olvidado –** decía Nana con una sonrisa mientras se taba tantito la boca de la dulcura.

**- O….Oka-san! No! No era eso** – le corregiste, aun recuerdas ese dia que Reborn se fue y al no decir nada, Nana se imagino un monton de cosas que hicieron que te sonrojaras **- quería decirte que el dia de hoy voy a salir para conseguir un trabajo, sabes que en dos días llega mis resultados del examen de admisión.**

**- Oh! Es verdad, cuidate mucho hija –** te dijo mientras se acerco a ti y te abrazaba **- te vamos a extrañar mucho**

**- Yo también los voy a extrañar –** le dijste regresando el abrazo.

**- QUE?! Oneechan se va? –** iba a empezar a llorar Lambo **- no quiero que se vaya! Quiero estar con Oneechan**

**- Lambo! No seas asi, Oneechan tiene que estudiar –** le replico I pin

**- Oh, niños-** te acercaste a abrazar a los tres - yo también los voy a extrañar, pero no se preocupen en estos días voy a buscar un trabajo

**- [NL]-san –** te dijo Fuuta **– veo que tienes el ranking numero uno en ser la persona que consigue trabajo sin ayuda de nadie**

**- Gracias Fuuta….. bueno, oka-san, niños, me voy a ir , encontrar un trabajo para pagar mis estudios.**

**- Hija, antes de que te vayas toma –** te decía mientras te daba en la mano lo que parecía un monedero**- este monedero lo tejí, ahí adentro hay dinero para que puedas cuidarte por unos tres meses**

**- ay! Oka-san no debiste**

**- Oh! ^^ vamos [Nl], quiero que te vaya muy bien, te voy a extrañar …. Y mas Reborn….**

**- De…..de que hablas…jeje… bueno me voy!**

Después de haber guardado el dinero que Nana te dio, saliste de tu casa para buscar trabajo, estabas algo sonrojada por aquel comentario que hiso, de verdad que podias amar mucho a Reborn, aun asi no lo ibas a demostrar enfrente de el, como te habia dicho una amiga de la infancia, _"hazte la difícil, que le cueste conquistarte, cuando encuentres a esa persona especial debes de hacerte la dificil", _aunque querías darle muchos besos, no querías que fuera para el fácil, pero bueno, después pensarías en eso; ya que no querías ser otra de sus muchas amantes.

Pasaron los días y habías conseguido suficiente dinero como para completar un año en la universidad de Tokyo. Antes de que pudieras hcer otra cosa llego alguien a la casa y cuando abriste la puerta, viste que era Dino-nii(asi le llamas porque lo consideras un hermano)), te dijo que debían de ir a Italia para una fiesta de alianza en el cual la familia Vongola debían de ir alla; antes de que se le olvidara, te dijo que tus guardianes ya se encontraban alla en el castillo Vongola. Sin perder tiempo acompañaste a Dino a su coche, pero antes de subir te dio un paquete.

**- Esto es para ti –** te dijo sonriéndote, la verdad es que a pesar de ser mas grande que tu, se sentía muy atraído por ti **– en esa fiesta debes de verte elegante, asi que te compre este vestido.**

**- Este ….**

**- Yo se que no te gustan los vestidos, pero seria lindo verte con un puesto primera vez**

Tu solo le sonreíste, cuando abriste la caja viste que dentro de la caja había un hermoso vestido , entraste a la limusina, el estuvo en la parte de delante de la limusina y te dejo en la parte de atrás para que pudieras vestirte con toda la calma del mundo. En la parte de atrás con vidrios polarizados estabas cómoda mientras te cambiabas de ropa, la verdad era que no pudiste negarte en aceptar su regalo y ponerte la ropa que te compro, primero que nada porque era de mala educación no aceptar un regalo y en segundo lugar porque te hiso una carita de perrito; _"lo detesto",_ fueron tus pensamientos, se aprovechaba de que no podias negarte con esa cara y de que eran tus principios los que te decían que no podias negarte al regalo que te dieran. Llegaste con Dino a su jet privado, volaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a Italia, bajaron y se fueron en su limusina. Durante el trayecto nunca te dejabas sorprender de lo hermoso que era Italia. El trayecto fue muy largo, estaba anocheciendo, era como eso de la 7 de la noche. Habías llegado a la mansión Vongola, a pesar de haber llegado ahí la vez que era la sucesión y fue la interrupción, te sorprendías lo grande y hermosa que era, la Mansion Vongola era demasiado grande, mas grande que el castillo de Bukinham ((NO SE SI SE ESCRIBA ASI, LAMENTO MI FEO INGLES)) o mas grande que el castillo de la reina de Inglaterra.

Bajaste de la limusina y traías puesto un abrigo negro que te llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, le preguntaste a Dino porque debías de portar u abrigo tan grande, pero el solo tuvo una sonrisa en la cara. Entraste por la entrada principal ((válgame la redundancia)) y viste que todo estaba oscuro, no sabias porque, en eso las luces se prendieron.

**- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –** te decían todos tus amigos, estaban ahí tus guardianes, los Shimon, los Millifiore, los ex arcobaleno. Aliados.

**- Pero que?! –** te sorprendiste un poco, pero después te guraste a Dino**- Dino! Tu lo sabias?!**

**- Me dijeron "o mas bien me obligaron" que debía traerte aquí para una reunión de alianza, pero mas bien era para festejar tu cumpleaños.**

Era verdad, estabas concentrada en trabajar que te olvidaste de que se avecinaba tu cumpleaños, en ese momento ibas a bajar por las escaleras pero Dino te sostuvo del hombro y te quito el abrigo para dejar ver el vestido que traías puesto. Era un hermoso vestido a la altura de tus tobillos, color crema, y traías puestas unas zapatillas del mismo color, venias peinada con una media coleta, tu cabello estaba enchinado y tenias una diadema preciosa en el cabello, que servía de adorno; cuando todos te vieron con todo y vestido, se quedaron algunos sonrojados, otros les salió un hilo de sangre en la cara, otros solo bufaban para ocultar el sonrojo que tuvieron. Tus amigos/guardianes, Ryohie, Kyoya, Lambo, Takeshi, Hayato, Rokudo estaban encantados de verte, de verdad que te veías preciosa, hermosa, sumándole que cada uno se había enamorado de ti; Colonello y Fong se te quedaban viendo con un enorme rubor.

La fiesta siguió su curso, habías recibido muchas felicitaciones por parte de todos por tu cumpleaños 18, habías visto a todos tus amigos excepto a Reborn "en fin" pensaste, sabias que lo de entre ustedes dos solo era algo pasajero, de cierta forma no estaba como tu máxima prioridad tener una relación con alguien, sabias que no se te daba eso del romance. A lo lejos viste en la entrada a Reborn, te emocionaste al verlo, y te dirigías, te estabas acercando un poco pero en eso viste que Reborn tenia sus labios en otra mujer de exuberante vestido. Te sentiste algo mal, pero no te afecto, te dolio un poco, pero te habías mentalizado que aquel amor que había nacido era por aquella mañana radiante, que no duraría, no estabas enojada, solo algo triste.

Empezaste a comer unos bocadillos de la mesa, en eso, Takeshi se acerco a ti para que empezaran a hablar, estaban muy animados, con tus amigos, olvidaste lo que habia pasado con Reborn hace solo unos minutos, cuando te abrazo para "felicitarte" tu le correspondiste el abrazo, ese abrazo calido, Takeshi quería sentirte, el estaba muy enamorado de ti, se podía sentir un ambiente muy lindo, pero después Takeshi no tuvo la oportunidad de confesarte ya que Hayato te jalo lejos de Takeshi, llegaron al otro lado del salón, no entendías porque si actitud.

**- Hayato, estas bien? –** le preguntaste algo confundida

**- Si esto…..estoy bien juundaime –** te decía mientras tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Al verlo con un rubor pensaste que tenia fiebre – **Hayato, Tienes fiebre? –** le preguntaste mientras pegabas tu frente con la de el lo que hiso que se sonrojara **mas – no parece que estas bien, a lo mejor tienes algo de calor.**

**- [lectora] –** te llamo por tu nombre, en verdad te sorprendiste que te llamara por primera vez con tu nombre **- A caso te dijo algo raro el friki del beisbol?! Si es asi LO VOY A MATAR!**

**- No! No es eso –** le trataste de tranquilizar **- tranquilo Hayato, pero porque…**

No pudiste continuar porque en ese momento sentiste que alguien te jalo de la mano y te pego a su pecho de espalda, cuando giraste tu cabeza pudiste ver a tu guardian de la niebla.

**- Kufufufuf, Gokudera Hayato, alejate de [lectora] –** decía con una sonrisa sadica mientras preparaba su trinche ((no se como se llama es que se me olvida mucho como se llama su arma o que es)).

Fuiste otra vez jalada y esta vez fue Ryohie **– EXTREMO, [LECTORA] DEBE QUEDARSE CONMIGO!**

**- ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE CESPED! SUELTA A [LECTORA]**

El guardian del sol, el guardian de la tormenta y el guardian de la niebla iban a empezar una pelea. Se estaba poniendo feo, no querías que pelearan, ibas a detenerlos, pero en ese momento sentiste como alguien te jalaba corriendo y esa persona era Takeshi.

**- Sabes [lectora], será mejor dejarlos solos, es mejor que se arreglen**

**- Ok Takeshi –** de cierta forma, a pesar de que querías detener a tus guardianes, te sentiste aliviada.

De hecho, Takeshi quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para poder confesarte sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado de ti, llegaron al balcón que da vista al hermoso jardín que puede ser del tamaño del DF. Takeshi te sostuvo de las manos.

**- [lectora]-san –** te decía con una mirada determinante

**- Si, que pasa Takeshi**

**- [lectora] quiero decirte que yo…. –** era su oportunidad **– quiero decirte que yo te am… - **antes de poder decir algo sintió como un tonfanso se acrecaba a su cara, por lo que con sus dos espadas las detuvo

**- Herviboro –** dijo el guardian de la nube con un aura asesina.

**- Hey Hibari –** decía con una sonrisa pero a la vez con semblante serio **- que haces aquí**

**- Te morderé hasta la muerte –** le rodeo un aura asesina **- alejate de [lectora], es mia.**

**- Hey Hibari –** la cara de Takeshi se puso seria **- no te la dejare**

**- Hey, chicos, por favor tranquilos –** dijiste algo angustiada, no sabias porque siempre tenían la costumbre de pelear **- que les sucede**

No podía empeorar….. se escucho una explosión, un kufufufufu y un EXTREMO, correcion, si podía empeorar.

**- [Lectora]/[lectora chan]/joven vongola/juundaime/[lectora] –** te voltearon a ver todos **– a quien escoges –** dijeron al mismo tiempo (Ryohie/Takeshi/Rokudo/Hayato/Kyoya)

**- Chicos, de que hablan? –** preguntaste algo confusa

**- Kufufuf, joven vongola, no les hagas caso….. yo te dire que…**

No pudo continuar ya que Hibari se puso atrás de ti y te sostenía la mano mientras te besaba la mejilla, se adelanto, los otros sabían que Hibari tendría un punto a su favor. En eso se escucho un disparo y un Chaos se escucho, el disparo que rozo la mejilla de Hibari lo que hiso fue esquivarla y se puso en posision de ataque y voltearon y vieron a Reborn recargado en el marco de la puerta, con su traje negro y su fedora el cual cubria su cara muy seria y con un semblante serio y aura oscura, mientras tenia convertido en pistola a Leon, tu solo te quedaste viendo con una cara inexpresiva y sorprendida. Reborn les dijo que se alejaran de ti, ellos dijeron que no ya que querían decirte algo importante, Reborn, antes de que alguien de tus guardianes pudiera moverse ya te habia llevado muy lejos de ellos, pudieron ver tus guardianes que Reborn te llevo al laberinto del jardín.

Reborn estaban en el interior del laberinto contigo jalándote de la mano, tratabas de soltarte, pero el HItman hiso mas fuerza para que no escaparas, habían llegado al centro del laberinto donde habia un hermoso quiosco ((ese que aparece en la película de Twilight cuando bella y Edward tiene su baile y bella tiene lastimada la pierna)).

**- Reborn suéltame –** le dijiste ya que te estaba lastimando, no tan fuerte pero te incomodaba, el sicario no te hiso caso **- REBORN TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!**

El sexy hitman te solto de la mano mientras te volteaba a ver **– Reborn, me puedes decir que fue eso de alla atrás – **te le quedaste viendo enojada, te molesto que te apartara de tus amigos y que le disparara en la mejilla a Kyoya, no lo lastimo, pero pudo hacerlo.

**- Eso yo debería de preguntar –** te dijo con un tono molesto pero su cara era cubierta por su fedora.

**- De que hablas Reborn –** le dijiste pero el solo seguía callado mientras sus ojos negros se curian por su fedora, Reborn se veía muy atractivo y guapo con la luz de la luna iluminándolo **– Reborn, Reborn –** le volviste a hablar, ya te habías desesperado** - REBORN! Ya, que te pasa, alla atrás me jalaste muy fuerte del brazo y además casi lastimas a Kyoya**

**- Por que le dices Kyoya a Hibari **– te pregunto ya mas relajado Reborn pero con una cara algo seria

**- Asi siempre he llamado a mis amigos – **le comenzaste a decir **- Reborn, porque te molesta que les hable de esa manera **

**- Porque eres mia**

**- Tuya? – **le correguiste **- perdón Reborn, no estoy enamorada de ti, y tu no me amas, eso me lo demostraste dentro del salón,**

**- De que hablas?**

**- Te vi besándote con otra mujer, sabia que yo solo era otra amante, no tienes derecho de escoger mi vida y porque actuar asi con mis amigos**

**- [lectora], ella no se beso conmigo, ella y Timoteo estaban hablando conmigo y tenia sucia la cara y me limpio, pero como era mas baja que yo se puso de puntitas.**

Ahora recordabas que solo viste de espaldas y viste la chica tenia su cara cerca de Reborn, pero nunca viste de perfil. Oh, oh, la habías regado, te dijiste que no te afectara, pero te delataste, estabas celosa.

A Reborn se le formo una sonrisa muy divertida mientras te seguía viendo** – [lectora], al parecer eres tu la que interpreto mal las cosas, se nota que eres muy apasionada y mi directa – **se empezó a acercarse a ti de manera peligrosa, tu solo podias retroceder de manera nerviosa.

**- Es….estas mal! –** corregiste mientras diste dos pasos grandes atrás, pero era inútil ya que dos pasos grandes tuyos, era un paso normal de Reborn **- además, yo no actue de manera tan aloca como tu – **Reborn perdió la sonrisa al escuchar lo siguiente **- que paso alla atrás, me jalaste muy fuerte y casi lastimas a Kyoya – **pero reaccionaste **– Reborn…. Acaso estabas … celoso?**

Sin darte cuenta Reborn estaba demasiado cerca de ti y lo que hiso te sorprendió y a la vez te produjo calidez, te dio un hermoso abrazo **– Si-** te dijo esas palabras llenas de amor, te quedaste callada **- porque no soporto ver que alguien quiera estar contigo, mi adorada diosa,.**

**- Reborn –** le empezaste a decir algo sonrojada **- dejate de bromas, no negare que me molesto aquella "mal interpretación" del beso, pero como no se que no me estas tomando el pelo.**

**- Por que crees que bromeo? **

**- Porque eres mi tutor**

**- Era - **te recalco esa palabra, era verdad que ya habia dejado de ser tu tutor

**- Porque… eres mayor que yo**

**- La edad no tiene nada que ver con el amor**

**- Porque me da vergüenza que me veas desnuda! **

Al decir esas palabras te arrepentiste, pues le viste una sonrisa que te erizo el cuerpo, ya que pensabas que iban a tener ese momento (de nuevo) de pasión, pero tu sorpresa fue muy grande cuando sentiste algo en tu mano derecha, abriste los ojos y viste a Reborn con esas sonrisas que podía derretir a cualquier mujer. Reborn levanto tu mano izquierda y viste algo brillar, era… un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Al verlo en la mano izquierda en el dedo anular se te vino algo a la mente.

**- Reborn…..yo, tu… - decías muy sonrojada y feliz**

**- Lectora], quiero que te cases conmigo – te dijo con una sonrisa que te decía que hablaba MUY ENSERIO.**

Oh por dios, Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo, el de la fama con mas amantes, formalizando una relación, que alguien te pellizcara, pues pensabas que bromeaba** – no bromeo [lectora], te amo **–te dijo dándote un beso dulce y calido en la frente **– yo también te amo Reborn –** le dijiste mientras buscabas sus labios y los besabas, ambos se besaron con dulcura.

Pudiste ver que de verdad lo amabas, pensaste que tal vez para saber que el no mentia querías que el te propuciera matrimonio. Te empezó a desnudar, lentamente, mientras te besaba, te llevo cargando hasta el quiosco donde te recostó lentamente, se acerco a tu lóbulo derecho y lo beso, te estremeciste un poco, Reborn comenzó a levantar la parte baja de tu vestido y masajeo tus muslos sacándote unos gemiditos, ambos no querían que esa noche acabara. Esa noche fue la mejor de todas, sentías como Reborn entraba mas dentro de ti mientras te besaba, las embestidas empezaron a ser mas fuertes hasta que te viniste y después Reborn se vino en ti.

Reborn limpio todo, los dos se encontraban vestidos, te levantaste algo agobiada pero el te cargo haciendo que quedaras sobre su pecho, ambos se encontraban parados viéndose a los ojos, se dieron un hermoso beso, sellado bajo la hermosa Luna Radiante, pero en eso escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Takeshi, Kyoya, Ryohei, Rokudo y Hayato. Les dijiste que no podias amarlos porque te diste cuenta que amas a Reborn, ya que si los aceptabas estarías lastimándolos.

**- Reborn –** dijo Takeshi con sus típicas sonrisa pero después cambio su semblante serio** - No me voy a rendir**

**- Yo te amo [lectora] –** te dijo Hayato determinante **– jamás me dare por vencido**

**- AL EXTREMO TE AMO! –** grito con todo su corazón Ryohie

**- Te amo –** fue lo único que dijo Kyoya

**- Kufufufufu, a pesar de todo, yo lograre poseer tu cuerpo y tendras a alguien mas contigo –** dijo Rokudo

Los cinco dijeron al mismo tiempo Rokudo, Kyoya, Hayato, Ryohie, Takeshi **– Reborn, si la haces llorar o la lastimas –** dijeron los 5 con semblantes serios, a su manera, con mucha determinación y llenos de amor por ti **- no dudare en arrebatarla de ti –** luego, voltearon a verte **- [lectora], estoy disponible para conquistar tu corazón.**

Tu solo pudiste verlos muy sonrojada y apenada, a pesar de esa confesión, sabias que tu corazón pertenecía a Reborn. Los 7 regresaron a la mansión para continuar con la fiesta, todo seguía con normalidad pero en ese momento Timoteo pidió a todos que prestaran atención, en ese momento en medio del salón Reborn te llevo a tu lado diciendo unas palabras respecto a tu cumpleaños, a pesar de que fueron cortas, todo el mundo le aplaudió. Después de eso dijo un aviso que dejo a los invitados sorprendido.

**- Me casare con [lectora] –** dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba tu mano con el anillo, que dejo a todos sorprendidos, todo el mundo los comenzó a felicitar ** - y les aviso que su cuerpo y alma ya me pertencen –** dijo esto con una sonrisa tan grande típicas cuando siempre trae algo en mente que puede dejar demasiado sorprendido a cualquiera **– esta noche bajo la Luna Radiante, oficialmente ya es mia - **todo el mundo se quedo a si :3,

Tu solo podias estar demasiado roja, quisiste zafarte de su agarre, pero te jalo cerca de el y te beso con un beso muy dulce, calido y hermoso enfrente de todos, volteaste y viste a tus guardianes SORPRENDIDOS y a la vez con auras asesinas alrededor de ellos en el que pudiste escuchar levemente que decían "¡REBORN, te mataremos!" como si ese hecho hubiera sido que se les adelanto por mucho.

NO PODIAS CREERLO!, REBORN LO DIJO A MEDIO PUBLICO! ES OFICIAL , NO ERA AMOR NO ERA AMOR! PORQUE HABLO SOBRE ESO! TE DABA MUCHA VERGÜENZA!

"REBORN ES EL PEOR HOMBRE EN GUARDAR COSAS INTIMAS, NO SABIA LO QUE ERA DISCRECION!

**- No tiene nada de malo** – te decía mentras volteaba a verte en la pantalla de tu **monitor – porque demostré que te amo y eres mia**

**REBORN IDIOTA! PERVERTIDO!**

…_._

….

Hola lectoras y lectores

Bueno déjenme decirles que muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad que me ayuda mucho. Como pidieron, lo puse celoso

Espero que este capitulo no los decilusione mis queridos lectores ^^

Les digo lo mismo si este capitulo no les gusta me dicen y ya sea que lo deje con dos capítulos el fic o ustedes mis lectores me dicen que hago para que estén felices y les agrade el fic ^^

MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^

ARIGATO

GRAZIE

THANKS

MERCI

Bye bye se los agardesco mucho.

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: tal vez tarde en actualizar, y a lo mejor si me piden capítulos tal vez actualice el viernes pero como a eso de las 9 de la noche o mas tarde , este fic y mis otros fics van a estar en stand by, cuando los actualice lo sabran y le aviso**_

_**Mi fic de Harry potter lo actualizare cuando diga capitulo 8**_

_**Mi fic de DC lo actualizare con capitulo 3**_

_**Mi fic de DBZ lo actualizare con capitulo 4**_

_**Y este, creo que tal vez voy a ponerle un capitulo 4 no se que tan largo lo voy a hacer, pero depende de ustedes si quieren que lo continue o haga otro parecido pero les adelanto algo, creo que en el próximo cap que creen….jeje si soy mala, las dejare con la duda, nah de hecho se los dire en … arotcel noc rasac a av es nroder listo, si lo entendieron se emocionaran con el próximo capitulo.**_

_**PD: por fis vean mis fanfics que he escrito y solo un pequeño review aunque diga que no se entendió muy bien pero espero que les guste ^v^, es que en un fanfic me escribieron en un review que era el peor fic de la historia porque se salía de la trama original …..no soy buena escritora, pero procuro mejorar y es de acuerdo a mi imaginación, y al poner que era el peor fic perdi lectores.**_

_**CUIDENSE MUCHO MIS LECTORAS….. de algunas de ustedes en sus cuentas ya lei sus fics y déjenme decirles que me fascinaron mucho, muchas gracias y saben….. si alguien les dice que si su fic o fics es el peor, ignoren el comentario ya que si le hacen caso les puede pasar lo que a mi, perdi lectores, les repito son muy buenas escritoras, hubo historias que no entendí miuy bien pero aun asi ME GUSTARON MUCHO SUS FICS MIS LECTORAS keyci, nancyclaudinec, agathaxb y sheblunar, sorry si no escribi bien el nombre de la uLtima usuaria es que se me olvido como escribirlo. SOY FAN DE LAS 4 ^^ ^v^ soy fan **_


	4. Chapter 4 boda, luna de miel y futuro

Hola que tal, bueno debo decirles que muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me han inspirado muchísimo.

lamento no subirlo a las nueve de la noche como prometi, es que tuve algunas complicaciones y estuve haciendo tarea

Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece….. le pertenece a Akira Amano

….

….

Capitulo 4 Boda, Luna de Miel y un Futuro Radiante

Después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños en la mansión Vongola, los invitados se habían ido, claro, a excepción de tus guardianes, los shimon, millifiore, los ex arcobalenos. En tu habitación privada dormías plácidamente en tu cama amplia, tenias tus cabellos alborotados, dormías muy tranquila y relajada, tu alarma del despertador sono, te levantaste algo cansada. Podias ver que tu habitación de la mansión Vongola siempre era tan hermosa, claro, por ser jefa de los Vongola; de hecho te sorprendiste no escuchar ningún desturbio ya que a veces tus guardianes casi siempre tenían la costumbre de pelear… pero particularmente este dia se te hacia lo mas tranquilo que habías tenido.

Te metiste a bañar en el baño de tu recamara, saliste, te pusiste un pantalón azul marino, con una blusa de botones color rosa claro, te pusiste unos zapatos de piso color rosa, te cepillaste el cabello y te pusiste una diadema color negro. Saliste de tu habitación y bajaste por las escaleras, cuando llegaste al recibidor notaste todo en orden, todo tranquilo….. que extraño, normalmente cuando iban a la mansión Vongola, no habia dia en el que tus guardianes no estuvieran peleando y destrozando todo, giraste tu cabeza para ver si no encontrabas a tus guardianes, nop en ningún lado. Tu pansa estaba "rugiendo" por el hambre que tenias, de hecho habías dormido tan bien que no sabias a que hora te habías levantado, viste tu reloj de mano y observaste que decía 11:25 am, ay caray! Te sorprendiste, habías dormido mucho, fuiste al comedor para poder desayunar, "a lo mejor están desayunando", pensaste, te acercaste al comedor y abriste la puerta, al entrar no viste a nadie, solo a una de las sirvientas haciendo una reverencia.

**- Buenos días Decima Vongola –** saludo la mucama siendo acompañada por otras que saludaron igualmente.

**-Por favor, no me digan decima Vongola-sama -** pediste ya que no querías sentirte asi, no podias acostumbrarte a que te llamaran con sama- diganme [lectora]

**- De acuerdo,en seguida le traeremos el desayuno ^^**

**- Oh [lectora]-sama, es genial! ^^**

**- Muchas gracias Maria-chan, gracias muchachas**

Después de desayunar, te fuiste caminando lejos de la mansión, ibas a comprar unas cosas. Te encontrabas por las calles de Italia caminando muy tranquila, para eso era muy tranquilo pero a la vez incomodo ya que cuando caminabas por las calles de Italia, la gente solo hacia una reverencia la verte, de cierta forma sabias que Timoteo era muy famoso, al igual que los Vongola. Era un momento muy incomodo.

Regresabas a la mansión cuando en ese momento viste a unos encapuchados negros, te acercaste a atacarlos, pero uno de ellos te agarro por la espalda y te metió dentro de un auto negro. Estabas luchando contra los de esa limusina, obvio que eras mas fuerte, mientras ellos solo se defendían sin atacar, cuando en ese momento el auto se detuvo, la puerta se abrio y viste a tus guardianes, Kyoko, Haru, a Bianchi, a Enma, Aldehied, Dino, tu papa Iemitsu. No sabias como reaccionar ante aquello, Dino te dijo que los habia mandado a llamar a que te recogieran como si fuera un secuestro ya que te tenían una sorpresa y es que llegaste a un salón donde estaba la ropa de la novia, era la sorpresa de que prepararon tu boda _"ahora comprendo porque no habia nadie en la mansión"_ pensaste; Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi y Aldehied te llevaro casi volando al interior mientras veias como los demás se iban; dentro del lugar te empezaron a cambiar, a maquillarte, a arreglarte para tu boda, tu estomago …. Sentías retotijones, tenias mariposas en el estomago, Bianchi te decía que era normal cuando una mujer de verdad ama a alguien, tiene esos sentimientos. Sabias que ella te lo decía ya que recordabas que ella y Reborn salian antes de que el te conociera, sin embargo Bianchi habia terminado con el ya qye dijo que después no funcionaba lo de ellos.

Ya era la hora de la ceremonia, en una hermosa iglesa, la ceremonia, como era un momento importante, habia mucha vigilancia, pero para no llamar la atención, muchos hombres de traje negro ocultos muy bien ya que debían estar preparados ante cualquier ataque.

Dentro de la iglesia, habían muchas personas, entre esos invitados se encontraban los ex arcobalenos, los millifiore, los shimon, los cavallone, cerca de donde se encontraba el padre para vendecirlo se encontraban los guardianes de [lectora], ((NOTA AUTORA: imagínense cuando las damas de honor de las bodas están ahí, solo que se encontraban como sus guardespaldas los guardianes con sus trajes negros)). Todos los invitados se encontraban muy emocionados, por ese dia tan esperado. La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, Reborn se encontraba endemoniadamente guapo vestido con un traje negro, bueno siempre traia traje negro…. No era nada nuevo, su trajae, su fedora, pero esa expresión en su rostro, todo serio, lo hacia ver demasiado varonil. Guapo, sexy.

La ceremonia estaba comenzando, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y cuando vieron a la persona que entraba, quedaron SORPRENDIDOS. Eras tu viniendo con tu hermoso vestido blanco, con un escote el cual era de tirantes cruzados en la espalda, tenias puesto tu velo de novia, a pesar de cubrir tus rostro, nadie podía negar que te veias hermosa; todo el mundo tenia una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, en especial tus guardianes, estaban felices por ti, ellos lo único que querían era que estuvieras bien y feliz, pero aun asi no desaparecían esos sentimientos en el cual ellos tenían una enorme determinación, se habían prometido entre ellos que si Reborn hacia llorar a [lectora], competirían por ver quien de los 6 podria lograr conquistar su corzaon, eso lo hablaron contigo y aunque no quería que salieran lastimados, solo les dijiste que si llegara a suceder aquello, tal vez….. después de todo no pudiste negarte a esa proposición que te hicieron tus guardianes ya que no podias negarte a esa proposición después der todo te hicieron una mirada y te advirtieron o "amenazaron" de que ellos ya lo tenían decidido.

Todos los invitados tenían una sonrisa, en especial cierto Hitman que se encontraba esperándote cerca del altar, bajo disimuladamente su fedora ya que estaba bufando por el hecho de verte tan hermosa. Tus guardianes se sorprendieron mucho de verlo sonrier de esa manera, luego te voltearon a ver, te vieron con una sonrisa tan hermosa y radiante solo perceptible para ellos y para Reborn, pudieron entender porque te habías enamorado de Reborn.

La ceremonia estaba tomando su curso, todo era hermoso, después se escucho lo siguiente

**- Acepto –** dijo Reborn con un rostro tranquilo pero una disimulada sonrisa

**- Y tu [lectora]?**

**- ACEPTO! ^^**

**- Por el poder que me ha sido conferido, los declaro marido y mujer –** luego volteo a ver al asesino a sueldo **- Reborn, puede besar a la novia**

Después de aquellas palabras tu y Reborn se dieron un hermoso beso y profundo, todo el mundo aplaudió.

…..

Al dia siguiente

Te encontrabas en un crucero de dos días en el cual es de ida a Roma y de regreso, estabas recargada en el barandal del barco, sintiendo la fresca brisa que soplaba el viento, un pedazo de tu cabello por el viento se te fe hacia adelante, solo lo moviste lentamente y de manera sensual para poder moverte ese cabello para dejarte era, a pesar de la brisa, el calor era muy fuerte, trais puesto un vestido para primavera colo rosa pastel, a la altura de las rodillas, traias puestas y unas sandalias tipo romana, te sostuviste tu sombrero; en ese momento sentiste com alguien te rodeaba la cintura con unos brazos, giraste tu cabeza y pudiste ver que se trataba de Reborn el cual te veía con una sonrisa seductora, calida que nunca nadie habia visto (a excepción tuya claro)

**- Reborn!, me sorprendiste mucho –** dijiste algo sorprendida, pero feliz de verlo, te sentías protegida y muy feliz

**- No soy ningún extraño [lectora] –** te decía viéndote a los ojos.

Tu solo pudiste quedarte impresionada y pasmada de esos hermosos ojos negros, unos ojos difíciles de descifrar, indescriptiblemente hermosos, llenos de un aura tranquila, seria, pero calida.

**- Reborn…..**

**- Empezare nuestra luna de miel, no puedo esperar**

**- Reborn!**

Te quedaste tan absorta en su mirada que luego viste una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro…. Oh oh, eso no presagiaba nada bueno, como por arte de magia, te llevo saltando demasiado rápido, cargándote al estilo nupcial. Entraron a la habitación presidencial en la que se hospedaban. Reborn te recostó lentamente en la cama, solo lo veias demasiado sonrojada, te empezó a desabrochar el vestido muy sensualmente, tu solo podias sonrojarte mas; trataste de cubrirte la cara, pero el te lo impidió, comenzó a acariciar tu muslo derecho mientras solo te arqueabas, cada caricia tan dulce te llevaba a lo mejor. Comenzó a besar tu cuerpo lentamente, comenzó a masajear esa parte intima de tu cuerpo sacándote un gemido de placer. Lentamente comenzó a entrar en ti mientras solo te agarrabas de las sabanas, Reborn se acerco a ti dándote otro beso profundo.

**- Agh..agh…ah!, agh! –** solo podias seguir gimiendo mientras Reborn se movia en tu interior.

**- Mhm… -** Reborn bufo por lo bajo con una sonrisa

No podias mas, estabas a punto de venirte, sentiste una corriente eléctrica por tu cuerpo y te veniste, estabas exhausta, pero Reborn no te dejo terminar, te pego mas a su cuerpo, tu solo diste un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ahora Reborn se encontraba debajo de ti, tu solo podias verlo con una cara roja

**- Reborn –** le dijste mientras te levantabas algo agobiada y le dabas un beso en la mejilla **- Te amo**

**- [lectora], Ti amo piccola mia (te amo mi pequeña) –**te dijo dándote un beso para después tumbarte en la cama boca arriba mientras se ponía entre tus piernas **- [lectora] (sonrisa maliciosa) aun no hemos terminado**

**- Re…Reborn!** – no pudiste continuar ya que comenzó otra vez a hacerte el amor **- agh…mmgh –** solo podias seguir gimiendo mientras Reborn se encontraba encima de ti y te daba un hermoso y dulce beso.

Muchas emociones recorrieron tu cuerpo, pero lo que sabias era que de todas las personas que existían en el mundo, tu sabias que Reborn era el único hombre en tu vida, tu primer amor, tu único amor radiante.

…

…

…

_**Omake**_

3 años después

En la mansión Vongola, en un dia tranquilo, o al menos para ti y tus guardianes ya que no tenían misiones, excepto sus aliados y claro los ex RCOBALENOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN "resolviendo y dando visitas", ellos si se encontraban "trabajando", en especial cierto HItman sexy, varonil y de hermosas patillas rizadas; una niña de cabello [tu color] largo, y ojos negros profundos, con un vestido azul cielo y unos zapatos del mismo color pero de una tnalidad mas fuerte, corria por toda la mansión mientras era perseguida por Hayato, Ryohie y Takeshi ya que debían de cuidarla **– vamos Haya-nii, Ryohie-nii, Takeshi-nii, ..no me atrapan! ^v^; -** logrando esquivarlos corria en dirección al jardín; en ese momento se topo con Mukuro el cual uso sus ilusiones para poder atraparla, sin embargo logro esquivar esas ilusiones y se subió a un árbol como si fuera un mono, se encontraba saltando de ramita en ramita hasta que una se rompió, estaba a punto de caer, pero en ese momento fue sostenida por un joven de 21 años con traje negro y una camisa morada, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era el guardian mas fuerte de todos, la cargaba con cuidado y la llevo sobre sus hombros **– Kyoya-nii! –** dijo la niña mientras el mencionado tenia una sonrisa calida pero poco visible para los demás

El guardian de la nube entro a la mansión y en ese momento volteaste ya que traias un pequeño paquete

**- Rosella, hija! –** le dijiste mientras te acercabas a la pequeña

**Mamma! –** dijo la niña, bajando de la espalda de Kyoya y corriendo a tus brazos.

En ese momento, llegaron los otros guardianes, estaban sorprendidos de lo fácil que pudo evadirlos, no cabia duda de que era la hija de su Decima Vongola y del mejor Hitman del mundo, el numero uno en un millón.

De la nada llego Reborn, en eso la pequeña se fue corriendo en dirección al sicario separándose de tu abrazo.

**Papa! –** saludo la pequeña, mientras el sicario solo le daba una sonrisa muy linda.

Te quedaste viendo como Reborn solo la lanzaba hacia arriba mientra ella decía que volaba, podias ver que Reborn era un padre amoroso aunque no demostrara era sonrisa con otros que no fueran tu, tu hija o tus guardianes. En eso tu hija se te acerco.

**- Oye mamma, escuche a Rokudo-nii que los niños venían de los padres –** te decía con una cara inocente mientras tenia su dedo índice en su boca como indicando que desconocía de eso -** ¿Cómo es eso?**

Tu solo te quedaste viendo enojada y sonrojada a Rokudo, mientras el te veía con una sonrisa divertida y los otros, por aquel comentario se enojaron ya que sabían que te sonrojabas con eso, mataban con la mirada a Mukuro **– bueno…. Pues…. Jejeje….ehm…**

**- Yo logre que tu nacieras teniendo una "relación" con [lectora], tu madre es muy hermosa y "ESPECIAL" –** decía Reborn mientras que lo volteabas a ver mas roja, Rosella no entendió que quiso decir su papa "_menos mal que Rosella aun es muy pequeña"_ pensaste.

Reborn como siempre buscaba la manera de poder sonrojarte y dejarte toda nerviosa. Solo lo mirabas con enojo mientras Reborn se te acercaba de forma seductora; ya que tus guardianes se habían llevado a Rosella ´para comer un helado ya que les habías pedido ese favor. Estabas a punto de asesinar a Reborn, te giraste para ver a Reborn , pero en ese momento Reborn desapareció y lo viste cerca del jardín, como siendo impulsada por unos cohetes, corriste en dirección a Reborn, lo ibas a matar, ni por ser padre dejaba de ser un pervertido, el solo te estuvo esquivando con una sonrisa.

REBORN!, POR QUE TENIAS QUE HACER ESO! TE QUEDASTE HELADA! NO IMPORTABA QUE ESTUVIERAN CASADOS! ERA HORRIBLE! NO ES AMOR! REBORN ODIOSO, PERVERTIDO!

**FIN! ^v^**

**Kyyyyaaaaa! **

…

…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, DE VERDAD QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO QUE LO LEYERAN, muchas gracias por la recomendación de un review de hacer luna de miel y que tuvieran un hijo.

Fue el final de esta historia, me da gusto que les haya gustado mucho ^^

Espero poder escribir otra historia similar

Gracias por seguir mi historia ^v^


End file.
